The present invention relates to a packaging for food, especially food such as individual pieces of chocolate or candy that keep for only a limited time. The packaging comprises an inner package, which includes a product holder sealed by a foil, and an outer package that surrounds the inner package and is made of a stiffening material such as cardboard. The present invention also relates to a method of producing a packaging having a product holder that includes a composite foil, one layer of which is made of plastic.
It is known with a packaging that comprises an outer package of stiff material, such as cardboard or the like, to provide an inner package that is completely surrounded by the outer package. Such a packaging has the advantage that the inner package can be sealed in an airtight manner, which is necessary for maintaining the freshness and flavor of the packaged goods. To optimize the use of the material, one started making the outer package of relatively rigid material and the inner package of a yielding, elastically tough material, such as foil, so that the inner package has an extremely low permeability to vapor.
In this connection, the heretofore known inner package is embodied in such a way that a product holder is provided, the top of which is sealed with a foil, whereby either heat sealing or adhesion of the foil to the product holder is utilized.
Unfortunately, with this type of inner package difficulties arise if the foil is to be rapidly removed in order to quickly gain access to the goods. On the one hand, a flavor-tight seal must also be achieved in the region of the connection, since otherwise the flavor or aroma that is to be sealed-in would escape at this location. On the other hand, this connection must be maintained for a long period of time, since the storage time for the packaged goods could be several months.
Furthermore, the connection must also be able to cope with mechanical stresses. This is because it has been shown that with the usual rough handling of chocolate packages or the like, the connection seam, despite the use of an outer package, can split open if the inner package is securely glued to the bottom of the outer package, and the outer package is severely deformed, so that the goods press upon the foil.
For this reason, a packaging having an inner package and an outer package is known where the inner package is provided with a heat-sealed foil.
In order to be able to provide a secure fastening of the foil upon the product holder, the edge of the product holder provided for the heat sealing has a width of several millimeters.
In contrast, it is an object of the present invention to provide a packaging that can be economically and easily produced, yet can be sealed for a long period of time in a flavor or aromatight manner, with the packaging being adapted to be easily torn open in an aesthetically pleasing manner.